


Do It Again

by Sherlock1110, sherlockian4evr



Series: Touchy-Feely, Sometimes Silly, BDSM Stuff [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Cages, Dom!John, Dom/sub, Dominance, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Gags, M/M, Rope Bondage, Submission, Suspension Bondage, sounds, sub!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6875611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John makes Sherlock wear anal beads. Sherlock tries his hardest to keep it together and John is so amazed that Sherlock follows through that he rewards him with an amazing scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do It Again

Sherlock, his cheeks flushed red, wrapped his Belstaff tightly around himself as he rattled off the salient points about the crime scene and the suspect to DI Lestrade. The anal beads John had stuffed him with earlier that morning had done their job of driving him to distraction and all he wanted was to be away from the crime scene and the eyes of the Yarders before he embarrassed himself.

“You alright there mate? You're looking a little peaky?”

Greg had taken a few steps closer, looking at him with concern.

The detective caught John's gaze across the street, he was talking to the DI's partner and was raising an eyebrow in his direction.

“Uh-huh, yes, Lestrade, I'm fine. Do you need me for anything else?” He tried to stand as still as possible so as not to cause the beads to shift.

The doctor walked casually across the street, his expression one of pure innocence. He was secretly amazed that Sherlock had done so well throughout the day and was ready to get him home and give him his reward.

“Are you sure he's okay, John?” The DI asked.

“Oh, yes, mate, he's fine, just been burning the candle at both ends, haven't you babe?”

“Yes, si- John. Can we go home now?”

Greg frowned at the question. “God, if he's asking, you had best get him home. He must be knackered.” He reached towards a pocket for a cigarette, then dropped his hand. The DI had quit again four days ago.

“Yeah, I think you're right,” John took Sherlock's arm. “Let's get back to Baker Street.”

“Mmm,” Sherlock mumbled. Then he groaned quietly as John jerked him towards the main road.

The doctor hailed a cab and pulled the younger man in after him.

“John, I don't think I can take much more.” Sherlock rested his head against the window and brought a shaking hand to cover his eyes.

“Oh, I think you can manage until we get home.” John ran a hand along his boyfriend's thigh and up towards his crotch.

“S- John, please.”

“Ooh, slip of the tongue, baby boy?”

Sherlock scowled.

“I'm not taking them out in here,” John pointed out.

“At least stop teasing me.”

“But it's so much fun!”

The detective dropped his head back to the seat and shifted, which was an enormous mistake. He bit his lower lip to keep from groaning out loud.

Sherlock's eyes had drifted shut so when the cabbie said “Baker Street” it came as much of a surprise for the younger man.

John just grinned almost evilly, Sherlock didn't know that part of his reward was keeping them in until the day was over. Completely.

Tossing some cash at the driver, the doctor urged Sherlock out of the car. He watched as the detective climbed the steps and leaned against the door to 221.

“Problem?” John asked, stepping up beside him and unlocking the door.

“Ungh.”

The doctor chuckled pushing the door open wide.

“Why don't you run all the way up the stairs to our little play room?”

“Mmm.”

John gave him a pat on the arse. “That wasn't really a suggestion, boy. Run up the stairs.”

With a jump and a groan, Sherlock ran up the stairs two at a time. Every move caused the beads to shift maddeningly inside of him.

John burst out laughing, just watching the way his boy moved to compensate for the little silver spheres of hell was well worth it.

He slowly pondered the detective's fate as he climbed each step slowly and much deliberation.

Sherlock had thrown his coat to the side and was starting to strip.

“Stop!” the doctor snapped. “I didn't tell you to get undressed and you don't just throw your things on the floor. You know better than that!”

Sherlock froze, at least as much as he could with all the jingle-jangling going on inside him.

“I understand it's been a tough day, but that is no reason for you to act the idiot and ignore all my rules. Your pleasure can soon change to punishment. Is that what you want?” John asked, watching his sub for the slightest hint of anger.

Instead, he shook his head. “No, sir. Sorry, sir.” Then he picked up his coat and hung it up on a peg on the back of the playroom door. “Sir?” He stood with his hands clasped behind his back.

John grinned. “Strip.”

He had never seen his boy move so fast, especially given the circumstances. He even made the effort to fold each individual item of clothing and place them on the usual chair. When he was done, he looked to John for help.

“Corner, boy, I need to set up the room.”

Sherlock dropped to his knees in the corner with a gasp. He shifted a bit until he was as comfortable inside as he could possibly get under the circumstances. The detective even went so far as to lace his fingers behind his neck.

John watched him for several minutes. The rising and falling of his chest, the slight hip movements as he tried to get comfortable but struggled.

The Dom turned and looked around the room, his gaze fell on the hooks above the playroom bed. Tying him up pretty and suspending him from the ceiling like a fun game.

He went to the toy box and got out the black rope. It always made a lovely contrast with Sherlock's pale skin. “Okay, pet, climb up on the bed. I've decided what I'm going to do with you.”

The detective looked over his shoulder, staring at John as if to say 'shouldn't you have already known' but thankfully he didn't speak.

“Face down.”

The worst part for Sherlock was climbing onto the bed. It was higher than normal, giving him a challenge.

He paused for a moment, fisting his hands in the sheets. “John, sir...”

The doctor cupped his bum and lifted. “Up, boy. No more of this stalling.”

Sherlock made it all the way onto the bed and knelt up, feeling shivery.

“Usual position,” the Dom ordered.

Moaning in what sounded like 15 different languages Sherlock forced himself to remain on his knees, his forehead went to the mattress and he gripped one wrist with the other hand.

John ran his hands along every inch of Sherlock's skin that he could reach, trailing the rope in his wake. He wanted to take his time with this, drag it out as long as possible.

Despite his wishes of wanting to take it slow, with Sherlock writing and moaning and trying to rub his caged cock against his leg, John found himself heaving the pulley and bringing Sherlock up and into the air in next to no time. His knees wide apart, but ankles together, giving him the perfect access to everywhere valuable. His arms were also wrapped securely in layers of black rope, keeping them behind him and out of the way.

John lay down on the bed on his back under Sherlock. He reached up and played with his pet's cock, batting it lightly this way and that. “Even your cock is lovely. Have I ever told you that?”

“Yes, sir,” the sub said, panting heavily.

John poked his finger through the tip of the cage. “It's a good job I put this on you this morning, isn't it?” He reached between his pet's legs to tug on the string holding the beads inside. “Could you imagine if I hadn't? You would have been leaking everywhere.”

Sherlock looked at his Dom with wide, needy eyes. Had it not been for the sound in the cage, he wouldn't have just been leaking, he was certain he would have come and their game would have been ruined. “Thank you, sir.”

Crinkles appeared at the corners of John's eyes as he laughed. “Only you would thank me for teasing you so.”

The corner of his mouth curled up. “Just hurry up, sir.”

“What's stopping me from leaning back and reading while watching you?”

“How pretty I am, sir?”

John reached up and tweaked his boy's nipples. “You are a tart. I think I should take drastic measures after a comment like that.”

Sherlock's mouth opened to form a protest, but John pressed his finger to his lips. He reached behind him for a gag before wedging a nice bright orange ball between his teeth.

Sherlock 'humphed' around it.

He hated orange. Maybe he'd talk John into buying one in blue or dark green or... Sherlock jolted and made an unintelligible noise as his Dom started playing with his bollocks, tugging them this way and that.

He shouldn't be surprised when he felt a length of smaller rope wrap around them in a figure of 8. John reached up and tied the two remaining lengths to each toe.

Sherlock's eyes rolled, but not in his normal show of exasperation. They rolled at the sensation when the Dom plucked at the ropes running between his balls and his toes. John laughed, doing it again.

And again and again.

Sherlock moaned, shaking uncontrollably.

John distantly wondered what Sherlock would be saying or rather shouting round about now.

He moved out from under his sub and knelt up between his thighs. That put Sherlock's bound ankles behind John's back and his arse in front of him within easy reach. “It's really amazing how flexible you are, pet.” He ran a finger along the line of Sherlock's crack.

That earned him another 'hurumph' to which he just responded with a chuckle. He twanged the thin rope again and Sherlock's trashing nearly sent him spinning.

John steadied him after a few moments of fruitless bouncing. “You know, boy, this looks nice.” He leaned forward and licked the right globe of Sherlock's arse, then he bit hard.

Sherlock automatically tried to straighten his legs and yowled around his gag as he tugged the rope around his restrained balls.

“Oh, sorry, did I cause that?” John teased as he caressed the mark he had left. He hadn't broken the skin, but there would be a nice bruise there later. “How careless of me.” John looked at the other, unmarked cheek and decided it needed a matching mark. “Brace yourself.”

This time his legs didn't buck he just moaned.

“That's my good boy,” John sat up a little more and reached for the string hanging from his hole. “What do you think then boy? Pop one of these out? Or leave them all in overnight? That little sound trapped in your cock isn't going to let anything happen to you is it? At least nothing pleasurable.”

Sherlock closed his eyes and breathed hard. He was too worked up to deduce if John was merely teasing him more or if he intended to deny him an orgasm completely this evening. If the beads were to come out, he didn't want it to be like this. “Un un, r.”

John laughed. “You make no sense, boy. Does that mean I get to choose?” Without warning him the Dom tugged. The last and by far largest ball tried to escape and John held it right at the edge, stretching his pet’s hole to its farthest.

Heavy breaths made themselves audible and John pushed it back in fully.

“Fuck, but you are fun. You are the most entertaining little pet I've ever had.”

Sherlock growled.

“You are the only little pet I've ever had.”

“So you're kind of the best and the worst I've ever had.”

The trussed detective grunted at that.

All John could do was laugh. His boy was so entertaining.

He nipped at Sherlock's bollocks, licked and laved. The Dom nuzzled along his Boy's perineum.

“Ung, ung, llll”. Sherlock wished he could push back into John. He wished it desperately.

He found himself in a state of confusion. He didn't know whether he wanted to focus on John's attention as much as he could or whether to ignore it and focus on his orgasm whenever it was going to happen. The word if did not cross his mind.

John set to work in earnest, taking pleasure in knowing he was taking Sherlock apart. He knew he was doing a bloody good job. Maybe too good. If he removed the cock cage and sound, his pet would shoot off instantly.

His sub's hands balled into fists, in frustration or something else, John didn't know. He wrapped his own hand around them for a moment and watched as they relaxed.

John ran his hands back along Sherlock's arms, up to his shoulders and down his sides. “Can you calm yourself down, pet? I was thinking of taking off your cage, but I don't want you coming yet. What do you think? Can you control yourself?”

The sub nodded frantically.

“That response alone tells me you probably couldn't.” The doctor hummed. Then disappeared for a moment. When he reappeared he was holding ice cubes.

As John began to ease the cage off, leaving the sound in for now, he pressed the ice through the bars.

Sherlock whined around the gag, frustrated, but hopeful. Maybe John would let him come before the night was over. Maybe.

The Dom toyed with the head of his boy's cock and tapped on the tip of the sound. “I know how badly you want this out.'

Yet another muffled groan was elicited.

As Sherlock's cock was beginning to dwindle under the ice, John bent down and swallowed his boy whole, sound and all.

“Uuuhhh.” Every single one of Sherlock's muscles went stiff, causing the ropes running from his toes to his bollocks to go taut. He thought he might go mad from the combined pleasure and pain.

John sucked him for a moment longer.

“When I pull the sound out of your little cock, you're going to have 15 seconds to come,” he told the younger man. “Don't and I'll cage you back up again, icing you as I do.” With that, he swallowed him down once more.

The next time the Dom pulled off, he pulled the sound out and tossed it aside. Sherlock shivered and quaked. John swallowed him again and sucked just so. He could tell from his boy's reactions that he'd have no trouble making the 15 second deadline.

In fact, he highly doubted his boy reached 5 seconds and he didn't pull off as Sherlock came, thrashing around in the rope holding him steady.

It made the tug on his balls unpredictable as he had no idea when his legs would struggle or not.

Finally spent, the sub collapsed in his bonds. For a moment, he just tried to catch his breath, then he started squirming again as John began sucking on his over sensitive cock. As the Dom sucked, he pulled on the string hanging from his pet's hole.

“Urghhhh,” was all Sherlock could offer as a response.

As one ball after the other popped free at John's insistent tugging, the doctor continued to hum on his boy's no doubt throbbing cock.

Finally, John pulled off with a grin. “My turn.” He grabbed a bottle of lube and lowered Sherlock's ankles to the bed, then he slicked himself up. “I'm going to fuck you so hard, you'd scream if you could.”

He could almost see Sherlock's annoyance. Of course, his boy would want to come at the same time as his doom or at least with something more human inside him.

“Just be grateful you got to come at all,” John pointed out.

“Hmmph.”

The Dom slid into Sherlock with a single thrust. The detective groaned at the sudden burning stretch. John was far bigger than the largest of the anal beads had been.

He had been so hard beneath his pants each thrust put the doctor closer to the edge. His pet had given up fighting, the tug on his balls unpleasant in the aftermath of his own orgasm.

“Good boy,” John soothed.

On the next thrust, Sherlock gave a particularly filthy moan which tipped the Dom over the edge. He came in his boy, pulsing and trembling with pleasure.

“Oh, God, Sherlock. You are fucking amazing. I'm never letting you go.”

He reached around and unbuckled the gag.

“Will you at least let me down?” He puffed, after stretching his jaw for a moment.

John laughed and reached for the pulley, lowering him to the bed.

Then he started untying him. He massaged Sherlock muscles as he went and gave them little kisses. “You were amazing. You were amazing today and tonight.” There were more kisses. When he had him completely untied, he rolled his boy onto his back. “What do you want as a reward?”

Sherlock grinned. “I want you to do it again sometime. That's what I want.” He hugged John close, heedless of the toys and the lingering mess. They could move in a bit.


End file.
